


A small affair

by MajorityRim



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: James remembers everything, M/M, Q is Sad, birthday surprise, idk how to tag this one heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/pseuds/MajorityRim
Summary: Q doesn't want to be bothered by the fact that nobody remembered his birthday, but he can't help but feel a little jaded by the fact. Not even James remembered, and if his lover couldn't remember, what hope was there that others would have? Retreating to his office to be alone, Q finds out that James did remember his birthday, he just also remembered something else that Q had said before.





	A small affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Tiger ;)

Q did his best not to let it bother him, after all it wasn’t like he openly advertised when his birthday was; he didn’t much like talking about himself and especially didn’t like the idea of some loud party where he’d have to stand about awkwardly while Q-Branch sung him happy birthday, but he would have liked even the briefest of acknowledgments to the day. There were small birthday celebrations all the time in Q-Branch, cakes brought out for whoever was turning a year older, colorful hats on heads and balloons stuck to the birthday girl or boys desk. Everybody liked the opportunity to take a break and enjoy something fun, even if it was for only a few minutes before the real world demanded their attention again; but Q hadn’t received any of that, nobody had breathed so much as a word about his birthday and try as he might, he couldn’t help but be a little upset at the fact that nobody had bothered to remember. 

What was worse than that however, was that James himself had managed to forget. The agent had woken up early in the morning -as he always did- went on his run, come back, gotten changed and kissed Q on the head before heading out with only his customary ‘I love you, stay safe, see you at work, dear’ and nothing else. It stung to know that not even his partner had managed to remember his birthday. 

Shaking glum thoughts from his head, Q focused on his work in front of him. No point getting upset about a day of the year. Rationally speaking, his birthday didn’t hold any real importance. It was just another day, the fact that he’d been born on it meant absolutely nothing and certainly wasn’t cause for any celebration. Just because others liked to have cake and stand about awkwardly while people sung at them, didn’t meant that Q had to like it. Pushing his glasses back onto his nose properly, Q focused on the task at hand, and tried to let it all go. There was always next year if he wanted to do something special. 

Q managed to work until four pm before his mood soured to the point where he found he didn’t actually want to be at work anymore. He couldn’t leave of course, that would have been unprofessional, and Q knew that wanting to leave because nobody had remembered his birthday was a terrible reason for wanting to leave. Better to work from his private office where he could lock the door and try get back on track of things. Maybe alone he’d be able to relax a little more, let go of his hang-up with the day and actually focus on what he was supposed to be doing. 

He was entirely surprised when he opened his door only to find James there looking very much impressed with himself, donned in the suit he’d been in in the morning, only now with a birthday hat on, and surrounded by no less than ten brightly wrapped gifts. 

“Happy birthday,dear.” 

All of Q’s previous irritation rolled off his shoulders at the sight of James there, and smiling, he closed the door before making the short way to his lover, wrapping arms tightly around his middle. 

“I thought you’d forgotten all about it.” He confessed quietly. Above him, James chuckled, shaking his head.

“There’s not a single thing I could ever forget about you, dear.” There was a promise in his voice that filled Q with an absolute certainty that James was telling the truth. With all the tension slipping from him, Q felt tears prick at his eyes, overwhelmed at the idea that James had remembered him, that he hadn’t just let Q’s birthday slip from his mind. James’ hand found its way up into Q’s curls, gentling him as Bond himself pulled back slightly to place a kiss on Q’s forehead. 

“How about you open some presents, hm? I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.” There was a cheeky tone to his voice, the type that implied James knew a great deal more than Q did, and that he was going to enjoy very much seeing Q learn what he knew. Turning them both around to face Q’s desk, James casually draped his arms around Q’s shoulders, resting his head atop Q’s as he reached forward to hand the first gift to his lover. It was small, but heavy in Q’s hands, wrapped with all the finesse that one might expect an elephant to have, implying that James wrapped the gifts himself. There was something touching about that, in knowing that James not only had quite obviously spoiled Q, but had gone to all the effort of wrapping the gifts himself. It made Q want to keep the wrapping paper so that he could look at it whenever he wanted and remember that moment. James however put a stop to that thought, leaning forward and tugging at one of the edges of the gift to rip at the paper.

“Like that dear, haven’t you ever unwrapped a gift before?” He teased lightly. “You’ll never see what’s inside if you keep staring at it like some lovesick schoolgirl.” 

Rolling his eyes, a wide smile on his face, Q lightly elbowed James in the stomach and unwrapped his first gift. 

“The woman at the store said that it was the best on the market.” James explained, as if he had any idea of what he was talking about. “You’ve been talking about upgrading your home computer for months, I thought I’d help out a little.” No doubt James had no idea what computer part he’d bought, but he was certainly right about it being the best on the market, Q turning the box over in his hands to read the back, nodding happily. 

“I love it. It’ll be perfect, James, thank you.”

“Just wait ‘till you’ve seen the others.” 

 

As it turned out, James had not only gifted excellent Ram for Q’s computer, but he’d bought almost every new piece of tech he could get his hands on, certainly enough for Q to fix up his home rig and finally do what he’d been meaning to do for months. Q hadn’t thought that James had payed all that much attention to Q whenever he started talking about computers, he knew that while James knew how to turn one on and use it, he certainly had no interest or understanding of how the things actually worked. It was touching to know that he’d listened, and not only listened, but actively listened enough to be able to find the right pieces for Q’s new computer. Turning around, Q pushed himself up and kissed James deeply. 

“Thank you, James. I really mean it, thank you so much.” He beamed, unable to help himself from stealing another kiss.

“What can I say?” James grinned back in return. “I’m just the worlds best boyfriend.” 

“I can hardly deny that now can I?”

“And it gets even better,” James hummed, pulling Q in tight. “I’ve got dinner planned, as well as something special for tonight.” 

“You’re spoiling me, James. Really, you don’t need to do all this for me.” Q couldn’t imagine anybody doing all this for him, just James remembering had been enough for him, everything else, all the gifts, the promise of an amazing night, it was more than Q had ever had before. Not even as a child had his birthdays been such an affair. 

“Q darling, you deserve the world on a platter, and if it was physically possible to give it to you, I would.” James scooped him up, setting him gently on his desk to kiss properly, holding Q tight against him, one hand on the desk, the other cupping the back of Q’s head lightly. “Just you wait until tonight, dear,” He purred, low and seductive into Q’s ear. “I might not be able to give you the world, but you’ll certainly be seeing stars."

 

Perhaps this birthday would prove to be his best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose, I hope you enjoyed your birthday present from me c: You've been there for me through so rubbish times, and you're honestly one of the best people and friends that I have ever had. Even from all the way across the world I can tell that you're an amazing person, and I hope that your birthday was absolutely amazing (also that the timezones were right and I wasn't a day late or early with this heck) 
> 
> All the same, have a wonderful birthday, Tiger.  
> -Best, Me


End file.
